1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter which has an automatic return function (line return/ line feed function ) of a carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional mechanical or electric typewriter, the carriage is returned by depressing the return key for each line. However, with the advent of information processing apparatuses such as an electronic typewriter which is electronically controlled by a microprocessor, an automatic line feed/line return function is provided. With this function, a line feed and a line return are automatically performed upon depression of a space key, in a hot zone set near the right margin. With this type of apparatus, the operator need not pay attention to the end of each line at the right margin and can keep operating keys without having to depress the return key, except in the case of a new paragraph.
However, in an electronic typewriter of this type, two spaces must be inputted after a period. When the space key is depressed once after a period in the hot zone, an automatic line feed/line return is made and the second depression of the space key results in a blank space at the begining of the next line. In order to prevent this from occurring, the operator must check if an automatic line feed/line return has been made upon the first depression of the space key after inputting a period. For this reason in this situation, the advantage of allowing the operator to continue typing without having to consider the right margin is negated.